


A Strange Jealousy

by aimarooney



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: Requested by @weresilver-in-space on tumblr Hey there, luv, thought I’d pop that prompt around here. Stephen Strange, early relationship. Some random people flirting with the reader (who is really not oblivious to it), and Strange just being… low-key jealous and the reader teasing him for it :3
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Reader
Kudos: 44





	A Strange Jealousy

You had finally convinced Stephen to walk to the local coffee shop with you, where you enjoyed sitting and either people watching or writing. You two enjoyed coffee and donuts, before walking back on the beautiful day. You were a few blocks from the sanctum when you heard someone say your name.

“(y/n)! Is that you?” You pause your conversation with Stephen to turn to your side to see your old work colleague Matt.

“Oh, hey, Matt” You politely smile.

“How are you doing?” He asked, not hiding the fact he’s checking you out. “You look good”

“Um, thanks, doing pretty good, how are you?” You ask a little uncomfortable but trying to be nice.

“Oh you know doing well. I am now the head of our old department, can you believe it?”

“Wow, congrats Matt!” You say hoping the conversation would end soon.

“Thank you, so are you going to introduce me to your friend here.” He asks with a very fake smile.

“Oh I’m sorry!” Before you can introduce him he stretches his hand,

“Dr. Stephen Strange. (Y/n)’s’ boyfriend” Strange says and wraps his arm around you and pulls you close. Matt’s eyes widen a little, either at the doctor part, or boyfriend but either way he was uncomfortable.

“Nice to meet you, and good to see you again (y/n), I have to go but it was good to run into you” Matt says while walking off.

“see ya,” you says as he walk off. Stephen kept a tight hold on you for a moment. Before you knew it you had appeared back at sanctum you stumble for a second, before Stephen wraps his arm around you to stabilize you.

“God, I really hate doing that” You mumble trying to get bearings.

“Sorry,” he says “I just wanted out of there”

“Babe, it was another 2 blocks.” You says with a small smile, noticing he is a little jealous.

“Still, it was crowded, figured this was easier.” Stephen tried to reason.

“I think someone a little jealous?” You says looking up at Strange with a mischievous smile.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Stephen pouts.

“It’s cute” you wrap your arms around his neck, carding your hands in his hair.

Stephen gives you a displeased look “I am not cute”

“You’re right, you’re adorable” you grin giving him a light peck on the cheek. “but you have nothing to worry about. I love you, Stephen.”

Stephen’s eyes widen slightly, it was the first time you had said that to him. He breathes out “God, I love you,” he says pulling you into a tight hug, that you gladly return. Jealousy wasn’t always such a bad thing.


End file.
